Number 13
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: When summer come everyone heads for the beach. At least thats what Ayame, Kagome, and Sango are doing. But the guys next door seem to be out to ruin their 'perfect trip'. And whats with all the jealous ex's? AyaKog, MirSan, InuKag, RinSes.
1. Chapter 1

Number 13

**Dis:** Do I look like Rumiko Takashi? Wait… you can't see me can you. I might just be able to get away with this one…

A/N: I've finally gotten a good idea for a story. Though I don't really deserve the credit my muse does. (Seto: Of course I do.) –Sweatdrop- Anyways! Here you go!

_It's about life_

_It's about fun_

Chapter One: The Song That NEVER Ends

"So you all better be packed!" Brown haired Sango Taijya warned her two best friends. "I don't know whose house I'm stopping at first so be ready." She said firmly her brown eyes glinting. "I've been packed for a WEEK Sango." Green eyed Ayame Wolf reminded them. "I still have to get a few things." Kagome Higarashi said thoughtfully. "Well just be ready." Sango said. They all nodded in assent.

For months the three friends had been planning this trip. They were going to drive down to California and stay in the beach house they had rented. After that they planned on driving to Las Vegas for a week before finally heading home. It was a perfect chance to escape family and school.

"California better be ready for us!" Kagome exclaimed smiling. "Oh it's ready for you Kags. Me and Sango on the other hand…" Ayame let her voice trail off as Sango laughed. Kagome frowned playfully. "Oh come on! I'm not THAT much of a goody-goody!" she insisted.

"Have you ever drank Kagome?" Sango asked. "I'm 17!" she exclaimed. "Answer the question." Ayame prompted. "Well I had a sip of moms wine once." She said embarrassedly.

"Have you ever smoked?" Ayame asked. "Never." Kagome replied. "Have you ever had sex?" Sango said poking her friends shoulder. "Have you!" Kagome screeched. Sango and Ayame glanced at each other trying to hide a smile.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted.

XX

Sango threw her black duffle bag into the trunk and slammed it shut. "Alright bag, keys, license, purse, wallet, cash… what am I missing?" she asked herself. "Oh CD's!" she shook her head and ran back inside. "Okay I'm good."

A few minutes later found her in front of Ayame's house. Ayame was laying asleep on her huge, overstuffed, green duffle bag. Sango grinned evilly and pounded on the horn. Ayame jumped up and looked around.

"SANGO!" she exclaimed happily as she grabbed her bag and rushed to the car. "Oh I was soooo excited I could barely even sleep!" Ayame told her as she climbed into the backseat. (She and Kagome had played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who got the front seat first.)

"You _sound_ pretty awake." Sango said as she headed to Kagome's. "Well I took something this morning." She admitted. "What did you take? Speed or something?" Sango asked. She laughed. "No I just had some Red bull." She admitted sheepishly.

"My god you're insane." Sango muttered shaking her head. As they approached Kagome's, Ayame crouched down behind the passenger seat. "Ayame what are you doing?" Sango asked as she got out of the car. "Shh! I wanna scare Kagome!" she whispered.

Sango took Kagome's bag and threw it in the back. Kagome sat down and reached back for the seat belt. Ayame's arm shot up and grabbed her wrist. "AHHH!" Kagome jumped towards the dash board gasping for breath.

"Gotcha!" Ayame exclaimed popping up. "AYAME WOLF I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome shouted. "Lower the decibals ladies." Sango said getting back in the car.

"SCREW THE DECIBALS!" (Rae- Rebel against the system.) Ayame shouted laughing. "God help me I'm going to murder you two." Sango muttered as she started the car. Ayame giggled and Kagome tried to look innocent.

20 minutes later…

"This is the song that doesn't end; it just goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing it not knowin' what it was, And they'll just keep on singin' it forever just because-  
This is the song that never ends, It just goes on and on, my friends…" Ayame bounced back in forth in the seat singing happily.

Kagome giggled helplessly in the front seat and Sango gripped the steering wheel muttering things about a certain red headed girl getting drug into the ocean and drowned. "We're stopping for gas and food." Sango said through gritted teeth.

Once they got out of the car Ayame stopped. "Thank god!" Sango exclaimed looking skyward. "Well you can only sing it in the car." Ayame said with a shrug. Sango threw her hands in the air and shook her head before walking into the building.

Kagome and Ayame raced after her.

X

They climbed back into the car Kagome driving now. "We're going to die Ayame." Sango warned her as she climbed in the front seat. Ayame settled herself in and pulled on a seatbelt. Ayame giggled. "Prolly." She responded. Kagome stuck out her tongue in response.

5 minutes later…

"This is the song that doesn't end; it just goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing it not knowin' what it was, And they'll just keep on singin' it forever just because-  
This is the song that never ends, It just goes on and on, my friends…"

Sango sighed wistfully and looked in the back seat. Ayame's eyes glinted as she kept glancing at Kagome. It was then that Sango knew. Ayame knew EXACTALLY how annoying she was and she was enjoying every second of it.

Sango layed back against the seat and threw in a CD before turning the volume all the way up. "Sorry Aya!" she shouted over the music.

X

"Number 13." Sango said looking up at the grey-blue beach house. "Lucky 13!" Ayame exclaimed happily as she tried to dig something out of her purse. "Isn't it lucky 7 unlocky 13?" Kagome asked. "No way!" Sango and Ayame exclaimed at the same time. The three laughed.

X

Ayame grabbed her duffle bag and ran into the beach house. She ran through the whole house before picking the bedroom she wanted. She threw her bag near the door and flopped onto the bed. "MINE!" she shouted.

"Not fair!" Kagome pouted. "Well go get one before Sango gets in!" Ayame said looking at her. "Shit!" Kagome muttered dashing off.

X

A while later they all met in the living room. The house was small but cozy. It had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. A kitchen and living room and a patio over looking the water.

"We should go swimming before it gets dark then order pizza." Kagome said happily looking out the window. "Screw swimming I brought my surfboard!" Sango said grinning.

"Ohhh! Did you bring mine!" Ayame demanded. "I brought the ones you and Kags use but I'm not gonna spend all summer teaching you two not to fall on your asses." She warned them.

Ayame laughed. "I can do okay!" she insisted. Kagome smiled. "I only fall sometimes." She said. "Whatever you say Kags. Now lets go change." Sango told them.

X

Sango pushed wet hair out of her eyes. She laughed as she watched Ayame struggling to keep her balance and Kagome going headfirst into the water. "HEY!" she shouted getting their attention.

Ayame and Kagome pushed their way through the waves. "Yo." Ayame said as she brushed her red ahir away from her face. "Pizza?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Yes pizza let's go." Sango said.

The three walked back to the cabin laughing. Kagome turned to ask Ayame a question and gasped. "You're shoulders bleeding Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed. Ayame glanced at her shoulder and wiped away some blood.

"I got knocked under and hit a rock or something. I'm nto sure what." She said shrugging. "That's gotta burn." Sango said thinking of the salt water in the cut. "You get used to it." Ayame replied. "Seriously it's no big. I'll throw a band-aid on it when we get back." She promised.

XXXX

Yes? No? Hate it? Love it? I'd LOVE to hear what you think. hint hint


	2. If Killing was Legal

Number 13

Dis: Reason one why I couldn't own Inu-Yasha: I'm writing FAN FICTION people. Do you think if I owned Inu-Yasha I'd sit and write fan fiction?

Reason two: I'm Italian/Irish not Japanese.

And the first review was from…. Jazz-Chan! Yay! Thanks very much hope you like this chappie too!

**Too all my reviewers. I HEART YOU! Especially Rae-Chan but I'm bias there. Hehe. Me and Rae go way back.**

**This chappie is dedicated to: Miko123 for her lovely threat. I think that may have been what got me to update now…**

_Here in this diary. I write you visions of my summer._

Chapter 2: If killing were legal

"Can I order?" Ayame begged. "You'll mess it up." Sango teased as she held the phone high over Ayame's head. "No! I just wanna mess with the pizza guy!" Ayame insisted. "I PROMISE I'll get it right." Ayame pouted.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Just give me the phone I'll call." She said holding out her hand. "NO!" Ayame and Sango both shouted. "How do I live with you two?" Kagome asked herself.

"Cuz it's illegal to kill us." Sango told her as she crossed her arms. Ayame dove and snatched the phone before running into the bathroom and locking the door. "AH!" Sango ran after her. "No fair!"

"Hello I'd like 2 large pizzas. One pepperoni one extra cheese. 3 two liters of mountain dew and 2 orders of breadsticks." Ayame told him. "Address?" The man asked. "Number 13 A ocean drive." Ayame told him.

"Alright it'll be about 20 minutes. That was 2 large pizzas. One pepperoni one extra cheese. 3 two liters of mountain dew and 2 orders of breadsticks?" he asked as he repeated the order.

"That'll be $5.96 please pull up to the next window." Ayame quickly turned the phone of giggling. She opened the door. "You did it right! I'm so proud of my little Aya-Chan." Sango ruffled her hair in a fatherly fashion.

"DON'T CALL ME AYA-CHAN!" Ayame shouted. Sango ran onto the patio and down the steps closely followed by Ayame. "Aya-Chan! Aya-Chan!" she called laughing. Kagome fell into a plastic chair on the patio.

"I don't know those two." She told herself.

X

Sango pushed through the door looking thoroughly pleased. "Dare I ask?" Kagome said looking up. "Ask _Aya-Chan_." Sango quipped as she walked into her room. The door opened again and Kagome turned and looked.

"Oh my god Ayame! What happened!" Ayame was drenched. Her clothes clung to her body and her hair stuck to her face. She crossed her arms over her shoulders. "F-Freezing." She muttered sinking into a chair as Kagome ran to get a towel.

"Ayame tell me what happened." Kagome prompted as Ayame wrapped a towel around herself. "Chasing Sango. Down by the water. Tripped. Water came in. Cold." Ayame tried to push her soaked hair away from her face.

"Go take a hot shower and change." Ayame nodded and slowly walked to the shower. As the door shut Kagome pressed a hand over her mouth so Ayame didn't hear her laughing. "You're evil Sango." She told her as she came out.

"It's one of my good traits." Sango said nodding.

L T R

A E

Things calmed down at Number 13. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were all sitting on the couch going through their sophomore yearbook. "Oh look it's the picture from Halloween!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango we're smiling at the camera. Ayame and Kagome had braces then. Sango had been blessed with straight teeth. Ayame was dressed up as a gothic hooker. Sango was a pirate and Kagome was a Prep-school drop out. (She was wearing a high slit plaid mini skirt. A black low-cut halter top and a tie.)

Ayame grinned at it. "I was dating Haru then." She mused. "We all hated his guts." Sango replied coolly. Ayame nodded. "I guess you're advice was best there." Ayame said as she played with the silver chain that hung around her neck. "As always." Sango replied happily.

"Hold on just one second there Sango." Kagome interjected. "Do I need to remind you of David?" Kagome asked. Sango took a deep breath. "Why don't we go on the patio?" she asked. "I guess that's a yes." Ayame muttered.

Sango glared at Ayame. Time to play the hard way. "Hey Ayame. Whose necklace is that?" Sango asked grinning maliciously. Ayame clasped her hand around the gold heart. "M-mine." Ayame stuttered her eyes darting.

"Really?" Sango asked. "Yes why don't we go outside? The beach is nice on the weather." Ayame pushed herself up to her feet. "Do you mean 'the weather is nice on the beach?'?" Kagome offered.

"Yes that's what I said." Ayame opened the door and stepped out into the cool air followed by Sango and Kagome. Not 10 minutes later four guys stepped onto the patio to their right.

To had long silver hair and amber eyes. One had dark hair and violet eyes and the last dark hair and ice blue eyes. ((Anyone guess who? Hehe.))

The girls would have spent the rest of the time waiting for pizza sending subtle glances their way… if it weren't for the fact that the younger silver haired male brought out a radio and blared at an annoying level.

"Dumbasses." Sango muttered shaking her head as she stepped inside.

"Jerks." Ayame agreed.

Kagome however stayed put to marvel at the silver haired boy. Sango and Ayame practically had to drag their friend into the house. "I fell nauseas and tingly at the same time." Kagome muttered sitting down.

"Well that's lovely." Sango said flipping her hand. "She's either in love or has smallpox." Ayame giggled. "Earth to Kagome." She said. Sango grabbed a sheet of paper of the counter and scribbled on it.

The doorbell rang. Sango grabbed a handful of money from the table. The younger silver haired boy from next door stood in front of her. "Get your pizza to the right adress next time." He said testily.

Sango grabbed the pizza. "I did!" she shouted slamming the door. "HEY YOU OWE ME $20 BUCKS!" he shouted. Sango threw open the door and threw the money at him before slamming and locking the door.

"WHAT NO TIP!"

XXXXXxXXXXX

Here you go! Tuen in next time for: Faceoff


End file.
